Ninja of Huntik
by bloodyhound17
Summary: Its the end of the fourth shinobi war, naruto has been sent to the huntik world to where he is most needed.I'm not good at summaries since this is my first fanfic so just read it. Not sure about pairs yet.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

YAHOOO! THIS IS THE HOUND OF THE HOUR A.K.A BLOODYHOUND17

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO SORRY IF IT AIN'T SO GOOD

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HUNTIK IM JUST A SIMPLE FAN

* * *

_**NINJA OF HUNTIK**_

_**Chapter 1: Destiny**_

It's the end of the _Fourth Shinobi War_, many of the villages were either destroyed or enslaved. I was named Rokudaime Hokage being the far strongest of Konohagakure. I was soon able to kill Madara Uchiha with many loses. My fiancé Sakura Haruno was killed by my ex-teammate Sasuke Uchiha. I turned depressed that my fiancé was killed I got weak, and now everyone was dead. I was the last survivor, I was able to kill Sasuke but at the cost of my village and my precious people.

_**(Suddenly a flash of light appeared)**_

He saw an angel in a white robe.

"Kami," Naruto gasped.

"_**Yes it is indeed I Kami, I've come to take to where you are needed most," Kami explained.**_

"What is this place and what is my role Kami-sama?" Naruto asked.

"_**Your role is to protect the world from the evil of the organization who want to rule the world with power, this place is where there are magical monsters called titans that can be summoned with a amulet, some people will have powers, join the group called the Huntik Foundation, you will be able to keep your jutsu and all your characteristics, you will gain new powers over time, you will be able to summon Kurama through this amulet, **__( Naruto looks at the amulet, which looks like a nine shaped tome) __**you will need to say a chant to summon Kurama with a number 1-9 to determine the power and size of Kurama, right now you're 35 years old you will turn back to an 18 years old, you are to explain to no one about where you came from, just make up a story and after we are done here I will explain more about the world you are going to," Kami finally finished explaining.**_

Naruto's eyes were wide and his jaw slack. He soon shook it off and asked "Now let's give this a try," to eager to try. "**COME THROUGH THE NINE GATES OF HELL… KURAMA!" **Naruto yelled. After the chant there was a flash of light and out came a nine tailed Kurama.

"**It's a pleasure to be in your presence Kami-sama," Kurama exclaimed as he bowed down to Kami.**

"Wow!" said a surprised Naruto.

_**"Wow indeed, now let me explain about everything about the place you're going to and the great knowledge of the history of this world," Kami exclaimed as she told Naruto everything he needed to know. **__(I am going to skip this part because the author is too lazy about it)_

"_**Good bye Naruto-kun a happy trip," **_said Kami as A bright white light washed over Naruto as he disappeared from where he stood.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yahoooo that was sweed, well that was great for a first fanfic, am I right**

**Please review my story and follow me and please tell me if I did something wrong**

**(sweed is a good thing and ten times better than swag)**

**Well this the hound signing off sayonara **


	2. Chapter 2 The Start!

Yahoooo! This is the hound of the hour a.k.a Bloodyhound17

And also thank you Waffle192 for the advice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Huntik

SPEAKING PATTERNS:

_Titans:_**Swag**

_Humans: Sweet_

_Demonic: __**Sweed**_

_Thoughts: Sweedtastic_

_Now on to the story YAHOOOOOOO  
_

* * *

_**NINJA OF HUNTIK**_

_**Chapter 2: THE START!**_

(_In Venice, Italy, At the Huntik Foundation)_

It was a nice day in Venice, Italy Guggenhiem a higher up in the Huntik Foundation, was in his office doing a seekers worse nightmare, paperwork. There was a sudden flash of white light. Guggenhiem covered his eyes so he won't go blind. When he uncovered his eyes, he saw a blond haired young man in a black shirt and blue jeans. He was lying on his stomach unconscious on the floor. Guggenhiem rushed to the boy to see if he was okay. He turned him over to see his face; he saw three whiskers like marks on each side of his face. He then saw the amulet around his neck, he went to examine it, and saw that it was a nine shaped amulet with a curve at the bottom of it.

_(Five Minutes later)_

Naruto was waking up, he groaned with pain, having a headache.

"Oh my god, what happened Kurama?" Naruto groaned.

"**Well it seems Kami-sama sent us to a Huntik higher up's office, you're on the couch and the higher-up's name is Guggenhiem," said the furball.**

"Ok, should I tell him or make an excuse?" Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**We can trust him, but no one else, so we don't cause an epidemic, and maybe the other higher-ups," Kurama suggested.**

Naruto finally got up groaning.

"Oh you're awake, I found you unconscious on my floor in my office, are you ok?" said someone coming through the door with two cups of coffee.

"Yeah but my head hurts," Naruto groaned in pain.

"Nothing but a cup of coffee won't fix, anyway the name's Guggenhiem," said the higher-up.

"Nice to meet you Guggenheim, my names Naruto," said the young man.

"So Naruto, what happened, how did you get in my office like that?" Guggenheim asked Naruto.

"_Should I really tell him?"Naruto thought._

"**I told you kit we can trust him and ask him about the other higher-ups," Kurama told Naruto.**

"Ok, but you have to promise not to tell anyone," said the serious Naruto.

"Okay I promise," said Guggenhiem as his face got serious. Naruto began to explain his life story, it gave Guggenhiem mixed emotions about Naruto's life and how he was treated. Naruto continued about everything that happened in his life. _(I don't want to explain this because: I'm lazy, it's a drag, and it's troublesome) _Guggenhiem started to cry at the boy's story.

"I can't believe they would do that to a child," said a surprised Guggenhiem as he began to cry some more.

"I'm sorry to hear that about you're fiancé Naruto," said Guggenhiem as he began to wipe away the tears and both he and Naruto looked towards the ground.

"No worries, changing subject I was hoping to become a seeker," Naruto asked.

"Ah yes, becoming a seeker, I'm assuming you have all the correct training and a titan?" Guggenhiem asked.

"Yes and yes," Naruto said enthusiastically.

"And what is your titan?" Guggenhiem asked curiously.

"Kurama, Kyuubi no Kitsune," said Naruto as he showed Guggenhiem his tomoe shaped amulet.

Guggenhiem grabbed a holotome and put the amulet over the scanner.

Holotome:_ Kurama Kyuubi no Kitsune_

_Attack ranging 9-40_

_Defense ranging 5-35_

_Type: Legendary King of Demons_

_Size: ranging small – mass colossal _

_Height: 30 ft_

_Abilities: Healing_

_No more information available._

Guggenhiem was awestruck that this kid was carrying, practically a legendary titan that could take down any titan, even all the other legendary titans at once, and as well destroy everything in sight. (Please tell me if I used the wrong word) Naruto began to explain more about Kurama and when he says a number ranging from 1-9, it differs the power and size.

_Guggenhiem smiled and thought, "This young man will go far in the Huntik Foundation."_

"Sir do you think we should the other higher-ups in the foundation?" Naruto questioned.

"We'll only tell about your starting career and about your titan," Guggenhiem assured Naruto.

"I don't want to lose Kurama, I first bonded with him on the day I was born and been partners ever since," Naruto whined.

"Everything will be okay Naruto, I assure you," said Guggenhiem.

"By the way how old are you?" Guggenhiem asked.

"I'm 18, I turn 19, October 10," said Naruto.

"Today is May 5, anyways let's go to see the others okay, all this will between us higher-ups and you, and you will only to talk about this okay?" Guggenhiem told Naruto.

"Right!" said Naruto, as he and Guggenhiem walked toward the meeting.

_(12 years later)_

Naruto is now 30 years old and is known as a legendary elite among the foundation and referred as the _"Demonized Seeker."_ The reason asto why he is called that is because is that every organization agent to ever face him saw his red slitted pupils and barely came out alive and some were unfortunate. For every agent he beat he took away their titans and erased any memory and bondage of their original user. He has beaten the record of completed missions in a short amount of time.

Naruto was at his house on a deserted island. The island could only be seen and entered by him and the island moved to various places in the ocean so it can't be found. He on his couch going through his collection of titans he took, as well as going through mission paper work. Then the monitor phone began to ring, he answered the call to reveal Guggenhiem his old friend.

"Hello Naruto it's been a while, how you've been?" asked the higher-up.

"Good, what's been up?" Naruto asked as well.

"Good now I have a new mission for you," Guggenhiem said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

You are to team up with Dante and his team," said a serious Guggenhiem.

* * *

_Cliffhanger_

_I am so sorry that I came up late on the chapter._

_Oh and before I forget I am going to release a new crossover soon and it's a Pokemon-Naruto fic_

_Look for__** the Guardian of a Second**_

_I don't know if I'm going to make a pairing with Naruto so I'm probably going to make a poll if I should have a pairing or not._

_This is the hound signing off good day._


	3. Chapter 3 Team Dante

Yahooooo It's the hound of the hour a.k.a Bloodyhound17 and my blood is boiling for some excitement!

Ok I have a poll set on my profile:

Naruto pairs up with someone, or

Naruto doesn't pair up with anyone. Please choose!

SPEAKING PATTERNS:

_Titans:_**Swag**

_Humans: Sweet_

_Demonic: __**Sweed**_

_Thoughts: Sweedtastic_

_Calling ofJutsu/Powers:__ SWEEDALICIOUS_

KUSO! I HAVE TO START THE STORY YAHOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

_**Ninja of Huntik**_

_**Chapter 3: Team Dante**_

Naruto uses the _HIRAISHIN _to get to his destination in Venice, Italy, on top of Dante's roof._ (Dante and Naruto are good friends)_ To see a boy and an older man in a yellowish jacket.

"What's up Dante, I didn't figure you as a person to turn their backs on their friends," Naruto joked.

"So Naruto been a while hasn't it?" Dante asked staying calm as the boy somewhat jumped in a scare.

"Yeah, almost forgot what you look liked," Naruto once again joked.

"Naruto this is Lok Lambert, Lok this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Huntik's top operative," said Dante.

"So you are Eathon's kid, nice to finally meet you Lok, your father told me a lot about you," Naruto said.

"There they are, attack men!" someone shouted.

"Well I didn't think you would've found us so soon DeFoe," Dante mocked, referring to the man in the green jacket.

"_BOLTFLARE!"_ shouted the men and then balls of light flew at them, Naruto threw what looked like a three pronged kunai. Dante grabbed Lok and jumped away from the boltflare, while Naruto just stood there.

"NARUTO!" Lok screamed worrying for his new friend. When the smoke cleared all he saw was rubble and a yellow flash?

Lok turned around to see most of the organization suits on the ground, with a tired looking DeFoe and his soldier on the ground kneeling in pain. There was one agent left able to fight. Naruto appeared upon the agent and grabbed him by the shirt and brought him close to his face. The agent was shivering in fear. Naruto closed his eyes for a second and reopened them to reveal two red slitted pupils.

The agent stopped shivering and his eyes went wide and whispered, "_Demonized Seeker," _loud enough for everyone to hear except Lok, and then passed out from the killing intent that was focused on him. Naruto threw into the water letting him drown. Lok, the soldier and even DeFoe stood in horror.

"Grier lets go, I will come back Dante Vale, Uzumaki and that brat too," DeFoe said referring to his soldier, he retreated.

"Naruto that was awesome," Lok said awing Naruto's handy work, while Naruto chuckles.

"I see you've found Dante Lok, but who is this?" a girlish voice called out.

"Sophie this is Naruto, Naruto this is Sophie," said Lok as he introduced his friends.

"Ah Casterwill, been awhile since I seen one," Naruto spoke as he saw Sophie flinch but shake it off.

"Nice to see you Naruto," Sophie greeted.

Dante finally spoke up seemingly not paying attention earlier to the conversation.

"So Lok, is this girl a friend of yours?" Dante questioned.

"Yeah her name is Sophie Casterwill," Lok spoke.

"Please to meet you Dante Vale," Sophie greeted.

"Casterwill?" Dante questioned.

"Sophie I thought you said you knew Dante" Lok said getting confused.

"Well not exactly, you see Dante's the foundation's number one seeker, he's famous," Sophie explained.

"Hey you're a celebrity," Lok joked.

"Very funny," Dante said sarcastically.

Dante gave a glance at Naruto who shook his head no, while slipping a three pronged kunai into Dante's hand, no one noticed.

"Well we can't stay at my place, we need to find a place to stay," Dante explained.

"Sophie, do you have somewhere we can go?" Dante asked the Casterwill.

"Follow me, I got the perfect place," Sophie said.

Naruto finally spoke up, "Well I got to go, Dante you know how to contact me right, call me if emergency or if there's a mission chow," Naruto said as he disappeared in a yellow flash, leaving a wide eyed Lok and Sophie, as Dante just chuckled.

Sophie led Lok and Dante to her place, which… was…massive.

_(EVERYTHING IN CANON TIME SKIP TO THE LIBRARY)_

Organization suits have attacked Dante's team at the library smoke was everywhere, titans were invoked. The Huntik team were cornered, titans down, powers weakened.

"_It's time," _Dante thought as he took what looked like a three pronged kunai and threw the knife just above DeFoe's head, hitting the other side of the room.

"Dante, you're losing your edge," DeFoe mocked.

"Dante what was that, you missed him completely?" Lok questioned the veteran seeker.  
"You'll see just be patient Lok," Dante reassured the young seeker as he raised his hands in surrender.

DeFoe laughed in confidence _thinking _that he just defeated Dante Vale, until he heard a crackling sound. He turned around to see a blonde man running at him with what looked like lightning in the man's hand destroying the ground beneath him as ran, yelling _LIGHTNING BLADE._

Some of the suits tried to stop him but the lightning went right through them killing six members instantly. Naruto went to attack DeFoe but got out of his stupor and dodged just in time. The strange lightning blade dispersed and Naruto began to do close combat with DeFoe, defeating him by kneeing DeFoe in the gut, sending him into a shelf of books.

Meanwhile, Grier was distracted watching his leaders battle looking for an opening, Dante snuck up behind Grier yelling, "_AUGERFROST!" _Grier dodged the blast the yelling, "_SHADOWSPEED!"_ while Dante yells, "_NIMBLEFIRE!"_ and both of them start to throw punches at each other. Dante managed to do a back flip kicking Grier in the chin, sending him back into a bookshelf, to make a bunch of books fall on him. Naruto grabbed Lok and Sophie who were down from the fight earlier, Dante came to his side.

Naruto grabbed a purple ball thing and said, "Fox out," and threw the ball to the ground creating a smokescreen. When the smoke cleared all they saw was a yellow flash?

* * *

**Well that's my new chapter for now.**

**I CLAIM COPYRIGHT FOR THE WORD SWEED, IF I SEE THE WORD IN ANY FANFICS BUT MY OWN I WILL SUE YOU!...Ok maybe not really.**

**Ok polls are up for if Naruto will pair up someone or not.**

**HERE ARE THE RESULTS SO FAR:**

_**Naruto pairs with someone: 2**_

_**Naruto pairs with no one: 2**_

Please review and vote on the poll.

This is the hound signing off good night do you all.


	4. Author's Note

YAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOO! This is Bloodyhound17 checking in for some newz flash!

I am reaching a part of the story where I feel I should go back where Naruto just came into the Huntik universe and give an insight how Naruto came to be as of now. I will tell of Naruto's training, how he learned the _HIRAISHIN_, how he got the nickname, _**Demonized Seeker**_ and some of his missions he had in the foundation. Also I might show some of the new titans he might get. So, technically it's going to be a few whole chapters of insights on Naruto when he starts working for the foundation. So tune in next time when we read insights on Naruto, on _**Ninja of Huntik. **_This is going to be sweedtastic.

I am sorry if I am going too fast, or if I confused you a bit. Let me explain about Naruto telling the secret and Kami saying not to do so. It was necessary to tell Guggenhiem because he was the main higher-up in the story, so Naruto told him because people won't become suspicious of him coming out of thin air. So I am really sorry for the confusion.

This is Bloodyhound17 signing off.


	5. Chapter 4 Working For The Foundation

Yaaaaahhhhhoooo! This is the hound of the hour howling to all you viewers A.K.A. Bloodyhound17.

If you don't know I'm giving an insight on Naruto, telling about his training, how he learned the _HIRAISHIN_, how he got the nickname, _**Demonized Seeker**_ and also some of his missions he had in the foundation. Also I might show some of the new titans he might get. So please don't get confused.

SPEAKING PATTERNS:

_Titans names/Kurama speaking:___**Swag**

_Humans: _Sweed

_Demonic: __**Sweed**_

_Thoughts/and maybe even flashbacks: Sweedtastic_

_Calling of Jutsu/Powers: __SWEEDALICIOUS_

Now we will begin the ceremony of reading

**HAI!**

_**Ninja of Huntik **_

_(Back track)_

_**Chapter 4: Working for the Foundation**_

Naruto has begun his career as a rookie seeker and starts to look for a house. Naruto searches his memory for a way to make a house or find a home. He then remembers his days training with Bee.

_(Flashback)_

_Yamato and Naruto finally reach their destination, the remote island that Naruto's s-ranked mission was to_ _take place. They later realize they are on a moving island turtles back!_

_(Flashback ends) (I am not good at flashbacks sorry)_

"I got it, I'll make my own moving island and no one will be able to find it," Naruto says excitingly. Naruto soon makes a boat of wood with mokuton in a hiding spot, (Yes Naruto knows mokuton because relation to Senju and knows the five elements and can do seals.) and sails out to sea. (Naruto doesn't walk on water because too many civilians watching.)

(Ten minutes later)

Naruto finds a good spot and dives under to get to the bottom. As he reaches the bottom he makes some hand signs he calls out, _"EARTH STYLE: EARTH PULL JUTSU!" _as Naruto calls out the jutsu and a huge chunk of earth comes out of the ground, the same size as Turtle Island that went training on with Bee.

The chunk of earth floated to the top, with Naruto on it. He was impressed with himself. Naruto soon started to make it look like Turtle Island.

"_EARTH STYLE: EARTH SPIKES!"_ Naruto called out as spikes came out of the ground surrounding the remote island. Naruto soon started to create some life, _"WOOD STYLE: NATIVITY OF A WORLD OF TREES!"_ Naruto called out as trees, plants, grass and much more began to grow on the island making it look like a big bush on the island.

Naruto began to create lakes and ponds, and practically made it a replica of the original Turtle Island, except instead of a turtle head in the front, it was a fox head. Naruto even made the waterfall of truth and made the inside behind the waterfall except he made the inside his house. He had a big kitchen with the usual stuff you have in a kitchen. In each cabinet he would have scrolls that would store and preserve the food and keep the food at needed temperature. He had ten bedrooms and ten bathrooms in case there were ever guests. He had an office room for work, and a storage room.

Naruto created a seal that makes a barrier around the island, making the island invisible to everyone except him and created seals that would propel the island in random directions and keep it from going 2 miles near land. Naruto was tired of using all that chakra in one day by himself, he flopped on to his bed and immediately fell asleep.

(_In Naruto's Mindscape)_

Naruto looked around and saw it was night time and he was in a forest.

"**It's been a long time hasn't it Naruto," **said a deep, demonic voice. Naruto looked up and saw Kurama Kyuubi no kitsune.

"Hey Kurama what's up?" Naruto asked calmly to the kitsune.

"**Nothing much it's very nice in here ever since you got rid of that sewer and changed your mindscape to a much different scenery,"** Kurama said with acceptance.

"So Kurama, how will I start training tomorrow?" Naruto asked the million year old kitsune.

"**Like with every other training session you did, with kage bunshin," **Kurama said with a smirk on his face.

"So next thing tomorrow we begin training," Naruto said excitingly.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me Kami-san gave us a scroll that lists some of the powers of this world we could use," Naruto said as he almost forgot.

"**Well we can get that done in the morning and I have a surprise for you in the morning, goodnight kit," **said Kurama as he fell asleep.

"Yeah, goodnight fox," Naruto said as he fell asleep.

_(In the Morning)_

Naruto wakes up and gets ready for training. Before he begins, he eats some instant ramen he bought before he left town. After he finished his breakfast he goes outside and starts warming up. After warm ups Naruto asks Kurama what the surprise was.

"**My surprise is that I am going to give you the scroll on how to use the **_HIRAISHIN_ **and I will supply you the kunai through a seal on your arm, I will show you the symbols through our link,"** Kurama said as he was glad he gave Naruto the technique.

Naruto was jumping with joy that he was able to use his father's technique and that Kurama will be able to supply him with the special kunai. Kurama started to give Naruto the seals, so he can summon the kunai he needed.

"Thank you Kurama, I appreciate it," Naruto said thankfully.

"**No problem kit, you would need it in this world,"** said a smiling kitsune.

"**Kit, I need to tell you something,"** said the sad fox.

"What is it Kurama?" said a confused blonde.

"**Well my power has been decreased to 1-6 for attack and 1-4 for defense, Kami-sama talked to me last night and said I had too much power, so my power will slightly increase over the years and my max will be 15 each," **said the sad kitsune.

"Well that's okay we can just train to get stronger," Naruto said with confidence. Kurama just lightly smiled at the boy's confidence.

"**Ok kit enough of that, let's look at that scroll Kami-sama," **Kurama said changing the subject.

Naruto went to grab the scroll, when he got it he opened it and looked down the list and read:

_ARMORBRAND:_ Armorbrand creates a force field that blocks one attack. Armorbrand creates a 'barrier' to protect against incoming attacks, the difference is that it projects a barrier outwards and away from the casting Seeker and as well protecting others. Armorbrand is capable of protecting against multiple spells.

_BOLTFLARE__:_ Boltflare creates a floating ball of light that can be used as an energy projectile and as well as a candlelight.

_AUGERFROST__:_ Augerfrost creates a bolt of energy which freezes the targets.

_BREAKSPELL__:_ Breakspell dissolves magical spells. Breakspell is a power used for breaking various enchantments, seals and illusions.

_BUBBLELIFT__:_ Bubblelift surrounds the target with a globe of energy which can lift and levitate heavy objects. Bubblelift is a general spell that allows the caster to create a blue bubble around an object and lift it into the air.

_DARKFOG__:_ Darkfog releases a dark mist that obstructs your vision.

_DOUBLESPELL:_ Doublespell allows the user to cast two spells at the same time.

_DRAGONFIST:_ Dragonfist is a spell which enhances the physical strength of the caster for a short time.

_EVERFIGHT:_ Everfight restores some of your energy and heals your wounds. Everfight is a medical spell which allows the caster to partially heal themselves.

_FEATHERDROP:_ Featherdrop lets the user (or target) drop great distances without harm, always landing gently.

_HYPERSTRIDE:_ Hyperstride allows the user to leap and kick with exceptional force.

_MINDSIGHT:_ Mindsight allows the user to foresee actions taken by the target and is useful in avoiding and intercepting attacks. Mindsight is an illusory spell that causes the target of it to see the enemy, the Seeker who cast the spell presumably, in places that they aren't.

_NIMBLEFIRE:_ Nimblefire grants the target enhanced agility and speed. Nimblefire is a spell that grants the caster super speed for a short time.

_RAYPULSE:_ Raypulse directs a beam of concentrated lightning. The Raypulse spell projects a bolt of magical electricity from either one or both of the hands of the caster. Raypulse is capable of being reflected off of mirrors.

_SIMPLEMIND:_ Simplemind dulls the target's thoughts and memories of recent events. The beam is aimed at the head of the target and then it proceeds to confuse and disorient them, causing them to forget parts of their memory as their eyes glow with a green haze. The casting Seeker can specify what parts of their memory to forget.

_SORROWBOND:_ Sorrowbond isolates a Seeker from their Amulets, so no Titans can be invoked.

_TOUCHRAM:_ Touchram generates a bolt of kinetic energy to use as an offensive beam. Touchram is a spell that produces a concussive force that repulses (pushes back) the target of the spell, it can be used when need more room and want to knock away multiple opponents at a single time.

After reading the entire scroll Naruto was very eager to learn the powers of this world. Naruto began to make shadow clones to train in the new spells.

"_TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" _as Naruto called out the jutsu he summoned 1700 clones.

"Okay, divide into 17 groups of 100 and each group will start on a spell, let's get moving," Naruto commanded his clones. Naruto worked hard at perfecting his jutsu and getting physically stronger.

Naruto exactly wasn't supposed to start missions for the foundation until next year. Naruto thought real hard, "_I could do a lot in a year; I should work on my __HIRAISHIN __and work on the list of spells that Kami gave me, this is going to be a long year." _

_(A year later)_

Naruto has done a lot in the past year. He has learned and mastered about fourteen of the spells, and has almost fully mastered the _HIRAISHIN. _It was the day before he was supposed to head toward towards the foundation where he was supposed to get his first mission from Guggenhiem. One month before, he gave Guggenhiem a three pronged kunai so he can summon him if needed, unless he was busy. Naruto was in the Atlantic Ocean, sparring his clones and kitsunes he summoned. Recently, Kurama gave him the summoning contract to the kitsunes since he was the boss.

_(Flashback)_

" **Ok kit, when summoning one of my kind,** **they will take form of a amulet due to the laws of this world, then you can fully summon them, but once done, along with the amulet they will return to the summoning plane, just use the normal hand signs," **_Kurama explained the laws of summoning in this dimension._

"_So basically, I have to summon my titan twice, one for the amulet and one__for the actual titan?" Naruto asked, sounding troubled._

"**That's about sums it," **_Kurama answered with ease._

_(End Flashback)_

_(Next Morning in Guggenheim's office)_

Guggenheim was in his office doing paperwork and giving off missions.

"Oh my goodness, who had the evil mind that created paperwork," Guggenheim said dramatically. A little after crying dramatically, he suddenly heard a flash, he turned around to see Naruto in black pants, black hard boots and a t-shirt that had its sleeves ripped off.

"Hey Guggenheim, haven't seen you in a while, how've you been?" Naruto smirked as he asked the higher up.

Guggenheim smiled and said, "My, my, you've grown quite a bit in the past few months, I'm eager to know what you learned Naruto."

"I'll show you on the field old man," Naruto grinned.

"But before I give you a mission, I want to spar with you," Guggenheim suggested.

"Yeah, I want to test how strong I am," Naruto said excitingly.

_(At a secured training ground behind the foundation)_

Naruto was at one side and Guggenheim was at another.

"COME OUT **IGNATIUS**!" Guggenheim summoning his titan that looked like a fat lava, fire covered man.

"So I'm dealing with flames, COME THROUGH THE FIVE GATES OF HELL **KURAMA NO KITSUNE**!" Naruto summoning his titan came out a five tailed, orange fox, up to Naruto's height.

Both **Ignatius **and **Kurama** faced off against each other, while Naruto and Guggenheim butted heads.

"**Kurama,** _FLAMING SENBON!" _Naruto yelled to his partner.

"**Ignatius, **_FLAME TORCH!" _Guggenheim ordered his titan.

Both attacks collided and **Kurama's **attack overwhelmed** Ignatius's **attack and struck **Ignatius.**

"NOW **KURAMA**, _TAILED BEAST BOMB LEVEL 1!" _Naruto yelled out his leveled attack.

A purple sphere formed in front of **Kurama's **mouth and he ate it. The ground shook and a beam of light shot out of his mouth and hit directly at **Ignatius **and destroyed a few tries behind it. **Ignatius **went back into its amulet shortly after as he was found lying on a pile of fallen trees.

"Good work, **Kurama **return," Naruto said gladly.

_(While Naruto and Guggenheim face off, each time they call out their spell there will be there first initial in front. EX: N__: "TOUCHRAM")_

_N: "TOUCHRAM"_

_G: "RAYPULSE" _yelled after jumping over the attack.

_N: "ARMORBRAND"_

_N: "BOLTFLARE" _

Guggenheim barrel rolled to the left.

_G & N: "DOUBLE SPELL: NIMBLEFIRE…DRAGONFIST!"_both yelled as both their techniques collided, fist hitting fist.

Guggenheim was overpowered and was blasted back onto his back. He got up, took out an amulet and called out, "SMASH...**BRAHE!**" Out came a titan which looked of a big boulder.

_(I have bad description... sorry.)_

"**Brahe** use _ROCK SHOT!_" Guggenheim.

Naruto jumped back, while the place he was standing was destroyed by the big rock.

"**Brahe **use_ COMBAT!_" Guggenheim shouted.

_(Random Quick Flashback)_

"_**Okay kit, I made it easier for you, I given you a seal on your palm, so if you concentrate your chakra to the seal a amulet would appear in your hand," Kurama **__explained._

_(Flashback End)_

Naruto started to concentrate chakra into the center of his hand and out came a blood red fang like amulet.

"ASSASSINATE…KYOUDAN!" Naruto said in a threatening like voice. Out came a small dark blue fox, which has its tip of his tail that was colored blood red.

"Kyoudan use _LIGHTNING FANG!_" Naruto commanded.

Lightning flashed and crackled in the kitsune's mouth. Kyoudan runs toward Brahe, jumped a punch and bites his head, so Brahe returns to his amulet and starts for Guggenheim. Guggenheim falls on his back due to Brahe being taken down. Kyoudan flashes in front of Guggenheim's face with his mouth open full of lightning, about to bite the higher-up.

"Kyoudan, you done your job," Naruto says calmly as Kyoudan returns to his amulet and astonishedly to Guggenheim the amulet disappears too.

Cliffhanger

Ha ha that was my longest chapter.

Okay here's the poll:

Naruto pairs with someone: 7

Naruto pairs with no one: 2

I'm pairing Naruto with Zhalia in later chapters.

Zhalia because I can't picture Naruto with anyone else.

I'm sorry if I hadn't started _The Guardian of a Second _yet I had to change some things. Also I have started to think about the first ever Naruto and Slug Terra crossover! I don't know if it will be true, all I know is if I do there will be no pairings. PM me if you have questions.

Bloodyhound17 leaving you with confusion.


	6. Update!

Yohohohohohohoho! This is the hound of the hour aka bloodyhound17, wait how could I be bloodyhoun17 without having any blood yohohohoho! Skull joke!

Hey guys and gals this is an update notice to all of my stories saying I wont update for awhile.

(Gasp!)

I know, I know its shocking but the reason I wont update in a while is because school is coming soon.

(GASP)

I know right this summer went fast and because of this there will be a festival on September 7th. I will update all my stories on that day. Which means you guys get to read a new chapter from all six stories I have.

Bloodbrother7: Yeah Update!

TheOriginalTerrorist: This shall be known as Fanfic Festival!

I'm sorry but I don't know if I can make that happen we need more authors to join in the festivities. So its probably not going to happen. But I am going update all my stories if I can, well at least most of my stories. Also I have one last thing to say, T.O.T stop trying to hang yourself because Fanfic Festival isn't happening.

T.O.T: Screw you!

Well guys see ya later!

This is bloodyhound17 doubling back to the crime scene, that he created…

BYE!


End file.
